Dulce recompenza
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Secuela de Guilty Crown. Lo que a todas nos hubiera gustado que pasara con Daryl y Tsugumi al final. Parejas en menor grado: ShuYase, YahiNon y gulp! SouRisa? Traducción de Kinky Robot.


**Nota de la autora:** Debido a que Guilty Crown arruinó mi pareja favorita SS DarGumi, estoy escribiendo una ampliación del pequeño epílogo del capítulo final. En serio, QUÉ C**** OCURRIÓ CON DARYL? *huff huff* ¡Será mejor que hagan alguna OVA!

También incluye otras tres parejas en menor grado: ShuYase, YahiNon y (gulp!) SouRisa? Clasificación T, para estar seguros.

**Nota de la traductora:** Bien, como lo prometí :D aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta otra historia d GC con Daryl y Tsugumi como la pareja protagonista n_n

Todos mis permisos de traducción están en orden. Kinky Robot fue muy amable al permitirme traducir su hermoso fic *0* Arigatou! xD Así que sin más que decir… ¡Qué comience la función!

**Aclaración más que obvia:** Guilty Crown no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (bueno, con Daryl y Gai hay q hacer una excepción, porque SI son míos xD)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Viejos Amigos

"Por este último año"

"¡Saluuuud!"

Es una tarde soleada de Sábado, Julio 20, año 2047, y Japón es un país pacífico como nunca antes. En un restaurant privado, una fiesta de seis personas ofrece un brindis por el futuro. Ouma Shu, nombrado como el Héroe del Cuarto Apocalipsis, toma una rebanada de pastel. En dicho pastel pueden leerse las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños Hare."

"Shu, tienes algo de betún en la mejilla," Shinomiya Ayase ríe y le alcanza una servilleta.

"Gracias Ayase, ya lo tengo." Dice Shu limpiando su mejilla. A pesar de no poder ver, pudo anticipar lo que Ayase estuvo a punto de hacer por él. Ayase, lisiada a la edad de siete años, había estando ayudando a Shu con su vida como nuevo invidente durante los pasados ocho años. El primer año fue el peor. Ella comenzó a trabajar bajo el mando del nuevo gobierno japonés rescatando personas atrapadas en los edificios que colapsaron durante la casi-destrucción del mundo tras el renacimiento de Mana. A pesar de la desaparición de los Voids y el virus, su Endlave, así como el de otros, podía seguir siendo controlado con resonancia genómica. Ahora como teniente en el nuevo Ejército Japonés, Ayase ayudaba a mantener la paz y brindar ayuda a los afectados por el desastre.

"¡Ahora veo que te he enseñado bien!" dijo Ayase tomando una gran rebanada de pastel. Sonríe orgullosa, pero un poco apenada por haber olvidado la regla número uno que le había dicho a Shu.

"Claro, '_Tengo dos manos: Una para ayudarme a mí mismo'_," dijo Shu levantando su pulgar izquierdo. "_Y otra para ayudar a los demás'_ ¿verdad?" Simulando la señal de paz con su otro brazo mecánico.

La cara de Kusama Kanon brilló de repente, "¡Ah! Veo que te has vuelto muy diestro con tu nuevo brazo! ¿Has intentado escribir con él?" Tras terminar sus estudios de medicina, la doctora Kusama Kanon ayudó en la cirugía para instalar el brazo mecánico de Shu unos meses atrás. Basado en el control remoto de la tecnología Endlave, el brazo puede ser controlado por el sistema nervioso del portador. El brazo de Shu era un nuevo prototipo que había sido otorgado por una compañía de bio-robótica con el respaldo del Grupo Kuhouin.

"Estoy trabajando en ello, pero una vez que lo logre, la primera cosa que escribiré serán tarjetas de agradecimiento para ti y Arisa-san. Estoy muy agradecido de que me hayan permitido ser el primero en usar esta tecnología."

"No te preocupes por eso. ¡Es bueno para la publicidad que el GRAN Ouma Shu sea el primero en recibir un Brazo con Emulación de Movimiento! ¿Ne, Souta?" Preguntó Kanon a Tamadate Shouta quien trabaja como editor en una compañía publicitaria, también bajo el mando del Grupo Kuhouin.

"¡Sip! ¡El GRAN Ouma Shu se ha convertido en el rostro del nuevo e improvisado Japón! ¡Hablando con los grandes líderes mundiales acerca de la paz y el amoooor!"

"Y hmm… Hablando de amor… ¿Acaso Arisa rechazó nuestra invitación de nuevo? ¿Por séptimo año consecutivo?" Kanon levantó una ceja en dirección a Souta.

"¿Qué?" Un aturdido Souta respondió. "Bueno, ella me mandó un e-mail esta mañana diciendo que tenía una junta importante con inversionistas de America." Souta puso una gran rebanada de pastel en su plato. "Aunque pienso que es solo una excusa. Después de todos estos años, ella no puede creer que la hayamos perdonado por trabajar con Gai-san."

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ocho años atrás, Kuhouin Arisa eligió pelear con Gai, contra sus amigos. Ahora, como Presidenta del Grupo Kuhouin, Arisa había reconstruido la compañía que su abuelo había fundado.

Samukaya Yahiro fue el primero en romper el silencio. "En serio que Arisa-kaichou no ha cambiado ni un poco. Cómo desearía que estuviera aquí, así podríamos ver a Souta ponerse rojo cada vez que intenta hablar con ella."

La habitación estalló en risas.

"¡Hey, hey, hey¡ ¡Eso no es cierto!" replicó Souta escondiendo su cara entre las manos. "¡Ella es mi jefe, así que c-claro que me pongo nervioso cuando ella está cerca!"

"¡Shu no puede ver, pero apuesto a que puede sentir tus mejillas calentarse a través de la mesa!" Sendo Tsugumi molesta a Souta mientras él trata de esconder su cara sonrojada.

"Es verdad," declara Shu riendo mientras pretende que se echa aire con su brazo mecánico.

"¡Shu, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante!" Tsugumi se pone de pie abruptamente. "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo mañana? ¡Me encantaría enseñarle a mis niños cómo funciona tu brazo!"

"Pensé que no habías tomado tu examen de licenciatura para maestra aún. ¿A quién le estás enseñando?"

En el suelo, la pequeña familia Fyuneru de Tsugumi se correteaban uno al otro debajo de la mesa. Tsugumi, tres años menos que todos los presentes estaba por concluir su licenciatura en Educación.

"Aye-nee y yo somos voluntarias en una escuela para niños con discapacidades todos los domingos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, claro. Ayase me llevó ahí la semana pasada. Les enseñé a niños ciegos cómo jugar ajedrez. ¡Puedo ir contigo, siempre y cuando no me intenten quitar mi brazo!"

"¿La gente ciega puede jugar ajedrez?" un sorprendido Souta preguntó con la boca llena de pastel.

"Claro, solo tienes que recordar la posición de las piezas. Yo digo los movimientos, y Ayase mueve las piezas por mí."

"Pero más importante," Tsugumi sonríe descaradamente a Ayase, "¿Apenas falto a una visita y ya me has remplazado con Shu?"

Ahora fue el turno de Ayase de sonrojarse. "¡Claro que no! ¡Solo nos topamos por casualidad y pensé que no le haría daño a nadie que fuera a ayudar un poco!"

"¡No lo puedo creer, que primera cita tan aburrida!" suspiró Yahiro a la vez que se encogía de hombros, provocando a todos una nueva ronda de risas.

"¡No fue una cita!" repuso Ayase a la defensiva. "Y hablando de citas, Yahiro, ¿acaso no te vi con una atractiva rubia el otro día?" la mirada de Kanon se encontró con la de Yahiro por un segundo.

"Eso fue solo" Yahiro se giró hacia Ayase, "Un cliente. Es parte de mi trabajo el tratar con algunos VIP. Ya sabes, acabo de ser ascendido al puesto de Subdirector de Finanzas de Biotecnología Genómica."

"¿Así que ahora te crees demasiado bueno para andar con chicas conocidas?" masculló Kanon.

"¿Fe bifiste Kano?" preguntó Souta con la boca aún más llena de pastel.

"¡Nada!" dijo acomodando sus lentes. "Creo que todos deberíamos pedir un trago."

Shu rió y levantó su vaso. "¿Qué tal un brindis por Hare e Inori? Apuesto a que si nos están escuchando desde donde estén, deben estar riendo también."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Yahiro y Kanon preguntaron a la vez.

"¡Por Hare e Inori!"

"¡Saluuud!"

* * *

Está por anochecer en las calles de Tokio. Tsugumi empuja la silla de ruedas de Ayase mientras Shu camina a su lado, la punta de su bastón es guiado por los pequeños robots Fyunee, Fyukun y Fyuchan. Fyuneru se encuentra sentado al lado su "esposa" Fyunerin en el regazo de Ayase.

"Esa fue una gran fiesta, ¿no lo creen?" Shu sonríe mientras Fyuchan lo guía juguetonamente por un camino en zigzag.

"Lo fue. Siempre es bueno reunirse con los demás, aunque sea solo dos veces al año." Ayase acaricia la blanca superficie metálica de Fyunerin.

"¡Y ese pastel estaba delicioso! No puedo esperar a que sea el cumpleaños de Inori en seis meses." Declara Tsugumi con ilusión.

"Es cierto, Ayase. Te has vuelto una grandiosa cocinera."

"¿En serio?" Ayase se sonrojó de nuevo. "Cocinaré galletas para mañana. ¿Cuáles te gustan más? ¿De chispas de chocolate o de jengibre?"

"Me gustan las dos."

"¡Puedo hacer ambas! ¡De esas dos! Prepararé dos de ellas. O, o, o…¡dos de cada una! Quiero decir, ¡doscientas! ¡De cada una! ¡Para los niños también! ¡No todas para ti, claro!"

"Shu, creo que Ayase va a necesitar tu ayuda para hornear todas esas galletas." Tsugumi tomó las manos de Shu y las colocó sobre las manijas de la silla de ruedas.

"¡Espera, Tsugumi!, ¿A dónde vas?" exclamó Ayase.

"¡Iré de compras! La Familia Fyu puede guiarlos a casa. ¡Nos vemos!" dando un brinquito, Tsugumi desapareció por la esquina rumbo a New Shibuya.

Shu tantea un poco el aire con su brazo mecánico y sin advertencia, toca la mejilla de Ayase. "Dejar a una chica lisiada y a un hombre ciego no suena como una buena idea, ¿cierto?" Ayase se gira para ver el rostro de Shu vuelto hacia ella. A pesar de que sus ojos no se encuentran con los suyos, él aún puede sonreír a través de ellos. Ella estaba de cierta manera agradecida de que fuera ciego, ¡porque vaya que se estaba sonrojando por la manera en la que le estaba sonriendo!

"¿Ayase? ¿Cuál es el problema? Tus mejillas se pusieron calientes de repente."

"¿Tu brazo mecánico puede detectar la temperatura?"

"Si, es una de sus cualidades."

Ups.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tsugumi se detenía frente al semáforo en el cruce con bolsas en mano.

_Geez, ¿Por qué dije que iría de compras? ¡Gasté todo lo que me podía permitir en una semana en todos esos vestidos y diademas! _

Mientras esperaba a que la luz cambiara de "NO CAMINE" a "CAMINE", lanzó una mirada a la gran pantalla que se haya ubicada en el gran edificio frente a ella. Era un video musical de EGOIST, "Euterpe".

_Oh Inori. No sabes cuánto te extrañamos. Y a Hare, Ogumo, Gai y… Ese chico… _

De repente, una ola de gente comenzó a arrastrarla. La luz, aparentemente, había cambiado de color.

"¡Hey, esperen! Necesito…"

Justo como lo imaginó, Tsugumi tropezó con una de sus bolsas. Apretó los párpados, preparándose para el inevitable golpe que se daría en medio de la calle. Pero antes de aterrizar en el frío concreto, un par inesperado de brazos sujetó su cintura, evitando la caída.

"¡Fíjate por donde caminas!"

Tsugumi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un hermoso par de brillantes ojos amatista. Observó como las orbes violáceas expresaban una rápida sucesión de emociones que iban desde la confusión, el reconocimiento y finalmente por la sorpresa.

"¡Enana!"

_¡Es él!_

El corazón de Tsugumi comenzó a acelerarse. Hasta olvidó cómo respirar. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar su rostro. ¡Creía que había muerto en el colapso del edificio de GHQ! Lo había buscado. Lo buscó con más fuerza que a Shu, Inori y a Gai. Incluso le pidió ayuda a Ayase probando suerte usando el Endlave, pero después de tres días de búsqueda en las ruinas, pensó que estaba muerto. Ahora, ocho años después, aquí estaba. Enfrente de ella, vivo, y tratando nerviosamente de arreglar su pálido cabello rubio.

"¿Por qué me estás viendo de esa manera?, ¿Cuál es tu problema, enana?"

Confundido por su súbita inhabilidad para pensar de manera coherente, Daryl Yan se quedó embobado ante la belleza de esos ojos de color azul oscuro y a la chica por la que había regresado a Japón. Todos estos años, no pudo sacarla de su mente. Sabía que tenía que verla de nuevo, ¡pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan pronto!

_¡No estoy preparado para esto!, ¡Incluso dije que la atormentaría la próxima vez que la viera!_

"¡No camines!" dijo Tsugumi con una risita, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué?, ¡Pero n-ni siquiera estoy caminando!"

"Pues creo que deberíamos". Tsugumi tomó sus bolsas del suelo. "Porque una gran fila de carros se está formando detrás de nosotros." Daryl advirtió las luces de los faros y el fragor de las bocinas de los autos. Rápidamente cargó a Tsugumi y corrió hacia la acera.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que las luces habían cambiado?"

"¡Lo hice, pero no lo entendiste! Enserio que eres un debilucho…"

"¿Debilucho? ¡Ja! Quién crees que te está cargando ahora"

"Jajajaja, ¿tu?" Tsugumi sonrió burlonamente a Daryl a la vez que se daba cuenta que, en efecto, aún la estaba cargando. Era muy ligera. Él podía sentir su suave agarre y su profundo respirar. Podía tocar su oscuro y violáceo cabello. Siempre se preguntó, desde el día en que se conocieron, si se sentiría tan sedoso como aparentaba. Lo hacía. Ella le sonrió de la misma manera en la que lo hico de antaño cuando le ofrecía un caramelo en recompensa.

_Hablando de dulces recompensas, esos labios…_

"¿Te gustaría bajarme?"

_No. Quiero decir, ¡sí!, ¡bájala! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Daryl, concéntrate. Hum, de acuerdo. Tengo que bajarla, pero no lo hago. ¡Hazlo!, ¿O no? ¡AAARRGGH!_

Daryl la soltó accidentalmente, dejando caer a Tsugumi al suelo.

"¡Auch!"

Impactado por su error, Daryl se disculpó rápidamente. "¡Lo siento, no quería tirarte!, pero fue tu culpa. Estabas sonriendo y eso, ¡enana!"

"¿'Sonriendo y eso'? No eres bueno pidiendo disculpas, ¿cierto?"

"En realidad no lo soy. Creo que es la primera vez que me disculpo con alguien."

"Es eso…"

"¿Cierto?, ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Por qué inventaría algo así?"

"Iba a decir, _¿Acaso puedo ver que estás sonrojado? _Hohohohoh"

Sobresaltado, Daryl trató de cubrir su rostro con su suave cabello dorado.

"¡N-n-n-no es verdad!, ¡No me mires así, enana!"

"¡Hohohohohohoh!"

"¡Para de reírte!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" Tsugumi se puso de pie y ajustó su vestido y sus orejas de gato metálicas. Miró al chico alto. No, al hombre alto. Debería tener alrededor de veinticinco años ahora. Se veía tan diferente. No era solo la chaqueta blanca y la corbata azul. Había algo más; se veía más… _¿Relajado? Sí, esa es la palabra. Relajado._

"Por cierto, tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? Deja de llamarme enana. Es TSU-GU-MI. ¿Y tú eres…?"

"Um." Avergonzado, evitó su Mirada. "Mi nombre es Daryl."

"Daryl. ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? ¿Qué tal un café? Quiero escuchar todo acerca de tu escape del GHQ."

"¡Sí!" _¿Cómo puedo resistirme a su sonrisa?_ "Si, parece que tengo algo de tiempo libre."

"Eso es redundante"

Reuniendo coraje, tomó las bolsas y con una sonrisa un poco forzada, puso el brazo para que ella lo tomara.

"¿En serio?"

Ella vaciló por un momento, un tanto aturdida por su gesto caballeroso, pero también sintió una extraña sensación cálida escurriéndose por su corazón. Antes de darse cuenta, Tsugumi se vio a si misma alargando el brazo para tocarlo.

"¡Aye!"

Tomados del brazo, caminaron juntos bajo las luces de la avenida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Comenten si quieren más capítulos! Por cierto, este es mi primer fanfic! =^.^=

Los quiere,

Kinky Robot

**Nota de la traductora: **Konichiwa mina-san! n_n

owo ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Yo lo amé en verdad xD Me encantó Ayase enamoradita de Shu 3, y, y, y... Ya salió Darryl! Omo! es tan guapo

Jajajaja... bueno, si les está gustando, no olviden dejar sus bellos reviews para que continúe con la traducción del siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. Aprovechen que ahora estoy de vacaciones para que traduzca lo más posible, por que entrando a la uni no les prometo subir muy seguido. Daryl se los agradecerá mucho tambien y les enviará muchos besitos jajajajaja. Así que ya saben ;)

Ja ne!

Dream Weaver Dili


End file.
